Dias lluviosos
by angie1994
Summary: la ultima semana de invierno es caracterisada por haber lluvia todos los dias. A esta semana se le llama "los dias lluviosos" y suelen ser el comienzo de la primavera... y de cosas inesperadas CAPITULO 3! actualizado
1. Competencias

la ultima semana de invierno es caracterisada por haber lluvia todos los dias. A esta semana se le llama "los dias lluviosos" y suelen ser el comienzo de la primavera... el comienzo de una nueva oportunidad, de dias felices...

**ohayo!!! este es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida =3 espero que no sea muy aburrido ^^U y que les guste**

**trate de hacerlo lo mas casual posible (como si fuera posible) **

* * *

-correr, correr, tengo que correr- se repetía Kukai mientras corría a su casa antes de que la lluvia se hiciera intensa

-oye Kukai… ¿no conocemos a esa chica?- dijo Daichi apuntando a un banca donde se encontraba una chica de pelo rubio y ojos violeta recibiendo la lluvia directamente

-es cierto, la idol… ¿Cómo se llamaba…?- hizo un esfuerzo por recordar su nombre aunque sabia que era la hermana de Ikuto, pero se detuvo al notar las lagrimas en su cara que se confundían con la lluvia que caía sobre ella.

Se acerco a ella y le puso el paraguas encima

- Vas a resfriarte, chica-idol-

Iru y Eru miraron tristes a Kukai, pero Utau se seco las lágrimas y lo miro con su habitual mirada decidida

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Kukai Souma, el antiguo jack de los guardianes-

Utau lo miro un buen rato pero al final se rindió con un suspiro

-No me recuerdas ¿verdad? - dijo Kukai

-Da igual, no traigo paraguas así que necesito que me acompañes a la tienda- dijo levantándose

-¡claro!-dijo Kukai alzando su pulgar con una sonrisa

"que fácil accedes Kukai ^^U" se pensó Daichi

Empezaron a caminar los dos baja el paraguas, llevaban unos pasos cuando Kukai se dio cuenta de que a Utau le gustaba ir adelante, así que vio su oportunidad y empezó a caminar un poco mas rápido para adelantarse. Utau se dio cuenta y camino más rápido para adelantarse y en menos de 2 minutos iban a toda velocidad

-Debo reconocerlo, para ser cantante no corres nada mal, chica-idol – dijo Kukai corriendo con una sonrisa

-Me llamo Utau, y tu también corres bastante bien, ¿el ultimo en llegar le paga la comida al otro?

- trato hecho –

Kukai corrió mas rápido a fin de salvar sus ahorros y pronto de adelanto, hasta que oyó a Utau caer detrás de el. Corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse y ver que estuviera bien

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida? – dijo Kukai preocupado ofreciéndole su mano

- Estoy perfectamente- dijo tomando la mano de Kukai para levantarse, pero sintio un dolor su tobillo y casi se cae, pero él la sostuvo a tiempo

-valla, parece que te torciste el tobillo- dijo poniendo el brazo de Utau alrededor de su cuello para ayudarla a caminar

-¿como lo sabes?-

-me eh echo miles de heridas como esa. Vamos, la tienda ya esta cerca-

Utau fue cojeando ayudada por Kukai hasta la tienda, pero justo en la entrada Utau se soltó y entró precipitadamente a la tienda

-¡llegué de primera!- Dijo Utau guiñando el ojo

-¡hey eso es jugar sucio!- dijo Daichi sonriendo mientras Kukai reía a carcajadas

-No deberías reírte tanto, no desayuné ¿sabes?-

-uh- a Kukai le cayeron rayos, truenos y olas imaginarias

-bien, vamos- pero Utau se volvió a caer u Kukai la volvió a salvar

-Es peligroso, deberías comprarte una venda-

-ya te dije que estoy perfectamente-

Los dos se sentaron en una mesita al lado de la ventana donde aún se veía la fuerte lluvia caer

Utau pidió un filete con ensalada, papas y una malteada, y Kukai decidió pedir lo mismo (N/D: El daño económico ya estaba hecho xD)

Utau empezó a comer elegante y rápidamente, luego Kukai empezó a comer mas rápido que ella, Utau se dio cuenta y empezó a comer mas rápido y en 1 minuto ya habían terminado de comer

-Estoy tan lleno- dijo Kukai con cara de nausea

-gracias por la comida, estuvo delicioso- Dijo Utau inexpresiva sorbiendo lo que le quedaba de malteada

-¿tienes un agujero negro en el estomago? =_= -

-¿dijiste algo?-

-no, nada… ¬¬-

Utau se levanto de la mesa pero su tobillo volvió a molestarle, ella volvió a caer y Kukai le agarro el brazo volviéndola a salvar

-sabes que es la tercera vez que te pasa ¿verdad?-

-cállate ¬¬ -

-las vendas…-

-no necesito algo como eso-

Kukai se sorprendió de su respuesta, Utau no era una persona tan terca… un poco terca pero no tanto como para arriesgar su propia salud. Pero de un momento a otro Kukai entendió la razón

-ah… ya entiendo…-

-¿Qué?-

- … tu… no traes dinero encima ¿cierto?-

La atraparon xD

-y-yo, eeh, eh…-

-¿cierto?-

-no…- dijo resignada

-JAJAJA! ¡Mira qué hacerme pagar todo a mi era tu plan desde el principio! JAJAJA!-

-ya deja de reírte ¬¬_

-Vamos a mi casa, esta cerca de aquí y tiene un excelente equipo de primeros auxilios-

Kukai llevo a rastras a Utau a la puerta pero un llovía muy fuerte y el cielo se veía casi negro

-esto va a ser un problema… podríamos…-

-toma esto- dijo Kukai dándole el paraguas abierto, y enseguida la monto en su espalda y salio corriendo

-oye, ¡oye!-

-deja de moverte, eres un poco más alta que yo así que estas muy pesada. –

Utau no pudo dejar de sorprenderse de la fuerza y determinación que tenia Kukai. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como el, ni siquiera Ikuto podía alegrarle un día gris como este de la forma en la que lo hacia Kukai, quien seguía corriendo una esplendorosa sonrisa

-¿te gustan los retos, verdad?- dijo Utau

-¡claro! Aunque para ser sincero pesas menos que Amu, no entiendo como alguien que come tanto pueda ser tan delgada como tu JAJAJA!-

Kukai siguió corriendo y llegaron en poco tiempo a su casa. El dejo que Utau se bajara de su espalda cuando estaban bajo el techo de la entrada

-Bien… mi casa, te la presento –

Iban a entrar, pero en cuanto abrieron la puerta se encontraron con 4 caras sonriendo despiadadamente, sus hermanos

-hola Kukai! Ya me preguntaba yo que tanto estabas haciendo- dijo Kaido

-Siempre supe que este día llegaría- dijo Shusui

-Es una chica preciosa, justo el tipo de persona que imaginé para ti- Dijo Unkai

-No… esperen, están malinterpretando…- trato de decir Kukai

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Rento tomando elegantemente la mano de Utau

-Hoshina Utau- respondió indiferente

-¡pero si es la idol de la que todos hablan!-

-¿Qué edad tienes?- dijo Shusui

-16- respondió

-un año mayor que Kukai!- dijo Unkai

-dime, tu… ¿realmente puedes salir con alguien como Kukai? –

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!-

Todos los hermanos rodearon a Utau y tomaron su mano derecha en símbolo de respeto

-Te encargamos a Kukai- Dijeron inclinándose

-¡¡¡ya les dije que lo están malinterpretando!!!-

Pero todos se quedaran callados cuando escucharon una débil risita que luego se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta convertirse una gran carcajada. Era la primera vez que Kukai escuchaba a Utau reírse tanto, era como un espectáculo… se veía tan hermosa riéndose que Kukai no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco y sonreír de satisfacción

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 hora después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-perdón por todo eso, mis hermanos son algo…-

-Tienes hermanos geniales, te quieren y se preocupan por ti… aunque a veces no lo demuestren… los hermanos mayores siempre te cuidan, por eso tienes que quererlos mucho-

Kukai no respondió, recordó la clase de hermano mayor que tenía Utau, el tipo de persona que no te demuestra mucho que te quiere pero que siempre se preocupa por ti.

Y se preguntó porqué la había encontrado llorando, pero no dijo nada

Suspiró, se levanto de la silla y sacó una venda de la caja de primeros auxilios

-ven, dame tu pie- dijo arrodillándose delante de ella para alcanzar su tobillo

-puedo hacerlo sola-

-déjame hacerlo, ya sabes que siempre me hago estas heridas ^^-

-has lo que quieras-

Utau miro fijamente a Kukai tratando su tobillo hinchado de tantas caídas

-bien, con esto una persona normal sanaría en una semana-

-entonces sanaré mañana-

Kukai se rió

-¡Eres muy graciosa! xD-

-oye… -

-dime-

-mañana tengo el día libre… no… no quiero sentirme culpable por hacerte gastar tus ahorros, así que…- Dudo en decir lo ultimo, y hasta se sonrojó un poco –vamos a algún lado… ¿el parque de diversiones e-estaría bien?-

Kukai se sorprendió tardó mucho en responder, no solo porque no supiera exactamente como responder, lo que puso nerviosa a Utau

- ¿entonces? –dijo Utau impaciente

-Mm.…. ¡claro! ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo!- dijo con su pulgar arriba

Luego al atardecer cuando la lluvia paro, Utau llamó un taxi para que la llevará y se despidió de Kukai

Una vez seguro de que Utau se había ido, Kukai saco su celular y marcó un número

-hola, Tadase-

// !Souma-kun! ¿Qué pasa? //

- enserio perdón, pero mañana no podré ir al royal garden-

// Es raro de ti Souma-kun //

- lo se pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer –

// Entonces no te preocupes, ven cuando puedas //

-bien- dijo colgando

Unkai que habia escuchado la conversación se acercó a Kukai

-Debe gustarte mucho como para no ir con tus amigos-

- gustarme… hu… no, creo que la amo ^^-

* * *

Eso es todo, espero que no este tan largo ^^U

Kukai es tan lindooo *¬*

el siguiente capitulo será rimahiko, y será el mismo dia en que se desarrollan los echos de este capitulo

ya veran porque ^_ asi que porfavor, pogan reviews para saber que tal me fue en mi primera vez =P

byee


	2. Primer paso

**Ohayo! aqui dejo el cap 2, rimahiko como lo prometí ^^**

**tarde mucho en pensar que hacer con esos dos, casi me sangra la nariz de tanto pensar T.T asi que espero que les guste**

**yo estaba pensando en hacer el siguiente dia ya, pero por ahi me dijeron que tambien estaría bien escribir un amuto**

**a mi me parece bien, asi que voy a intentarlo. ahora disfruten y gracias por los reviews!**

**ah! y recuerden que shugo chara no es mio y todo eso, aunque no se preocupen, si en verdad les gusta me encargaré de mover algunos hilos muajajaja D  
**

* * *

**Primer paso**

Rima: "como es posible que no tenga un paraguas"

Pensó mirando el cielo gris oscuro desde la entrada vacía de la escuela bajo un techito.

La lluvia había echo que todos salieran temprano ese día, pero rima tenia que hacer los deberes de la clase ese día por lo que tubo que quedarse mas tiempo, y ahora estaba atrapada, pues una sola gota de lluvia podía enfermarla gravemente

Rima: "en momentos como estos quisiera que mis padres aun vinieran a recogerme"

Había pasado 1 hora desde que estaba ahí y su única opción era esperar a que la lluvia cesase, pero de pronto vio a alguien entrar corriendo a la escuela con un gran paraguas azul

Rima: ¡oye! Disculpa, no tengo paraguas ¿puedes acompañarme a mi casa?

¿¿??: ¿Rima-chan?

Rima: ah... eres solo tu Nagihiko ¬¬

Nagihiko: ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Rima hizo un puchero pero no tenía otra opción así que asintió con al cabeza y se metió baja el paraguas

Fueron caminando un rato por la calle apenas visible por la lluvia completamente en silencio, pero a Rima empezaba a incomodarle, en especial por que Nagihiko no dejaba de sonreír como si todo en el mundo fuera interesante

Rima: ¿Por qué volviste a la escuela?

Nagihiko: bueno... a decir verdad fui a buscarte, recordé que esta mañana no traías un paraguas así que pensé que ¡Rima-chan necesitaría ser rescatada! ^^

Rima: suficiente me voy

Rima iba a salirse pero nagihiko la detuvo

Nagihiko: es broma, es broma, yo se que Rima-chan es una niña muy fuerte y muy linda

Dijo despeinando su cabello pero rima solo volteó la cara

Nagihiko: hay algo de Rima-chan que siempre eh admirado y es lo valiente que es… -dijo en tono depresivo- si yo fuera como rima-chan, podría decir la verdad sin tener miedo…

Rima se sorprendió mucho, su impresión de nagihiko era la de un chico creído, pero no pensó que la admirara tanto, por lo que… solo por un momento, solo por una fracción de segundo las mejillas de rima se tornaron rosadas, pero al rato reaccionó

Rima: no realmente… ¬3¬

Nagihiko: hm ^^ ¿Qué puedo hacer para que rima-chan sea mi amiga?

Rima: no quiero –volteando la cara- porque… yo en verdad quiero… -empezó a decir con lagrimas en los ojos- yo quiero ser la mejor amiga de amu

A Nagi le cayó un tazón imaginario que ponía "mejor amiga de amu"

Nagihiko: ne-neeh, rima chan ^^U –pero rima no respondió- mira que usar lagrimas falsas de nuevo ¬¬

El rostro de rima cambió de expresión a una de enojo

Rima: ¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso?! ¡¿No te basta con haberme quitado a mis amigos?! ¡¿O es que quieres acabar por hacerte mi amigo para luego traicionarme?! ¡¿Acaso me odias?!

Nagihiko: ¡te equivocas! ¡Es rima-chan la que me rechaza cada vez que intento ser amigable con ella!

Rima quedo impactada por como se le devolvió la amenaza, en especial porque nagihiko tenía razón, ella nunca del había dado ni una sola oportunidad, en cambio el siempre se esforzó y nunca se rindió. Los celos, pero más que todo, una rabia desconocida era lo que le molestaba a rima

Rima: ya veo… entonces la mala de la historia soy yo

Nagihiko: rima-chan… ¡ri-rima-chan! ¡¿Adonde vas?! ¡Rimaa!

Ella corrió llorando fuera del paraguas y la espesa lluvia no dejo ver a Nagihiko la dirección en la que se fue. Pero eso no lo detuvo y salió corriendo en busca de rima gritando su nombre

Había pasado 1 hora desde que rima había desaparecido, pero nagihiko la seguía buscando. Cuando ya estaba apunto de rendirse escucho un ligero sollozo, y buscó de donde provenía. Encontró que provenía del parque, ahí se encontraba rima, sentada en una banca con la cara roja, ardiendo en fiebre

Nagihiko: ¡rima-chan! –Tocando su frente- tiene fiebre…No te preocupes Rima-chan, yo te protegeré

Nagihiko no se molesto en despertarla y la cargo en sus brazos sosteniendo el paraguas en su mano para asegurarse de que no le cayera más agua

En el camino rima entre abrió un poco los ojos, y al contrario de lo que nagi pensaba que haría (n/d: gritar que la soltara y pegarle una fuerte cachetada xD) ella lo observó todo el rato, hasta volver a sentir sueño otra vez

Rima: na… nagihiko…

Nagihiko: rima-chan no debe hablar por ahora, ya casi llegamos

Rima: perdón nagihiko… seamos… amigos… -dijo cerrando los ojos-

Nagihiko se sorprendió mucho de lo que dijo rima, pero a la vez se sentía muy contento, era la primera vez que rima le decía algo tan amable. "de alguna forma…" pensaba el "de alguna forma siento que eh dado el primer paso ^^"

Cuando rima despertó lo primero que vio fue la brillante luz del techo, estaba acostada en un enorme futon, en un cuarto al estilo japonés que no conocía para nada.

Cuando de repente notó a alguien a su lado

Nagihiko: rima-chan, que bueno que despiertas –dijo aliviado-

¿¿??: ¡Mira que no has dado un buen susto!

Rima: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? –Dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña niña junto a nagihiko mientras se levantaba, pero él la detuvo-

Nagihiko: n-no te levantes, aún tienes algo de fiebre. Estas en mi casa, te hubiera llevado a la tuya pero no sabia tu dirección, y el, perdón, ella es mi hermana menor Runi

Runi: gusto en conocerte, ¿te llamas rima-chan verdad? ^^

Rima no pudo creer lo parecida que era Runi a nagihiko, la única diferencia era la edad, ella debía tener 5 años, porque bien podrían ser hermanos gemelos

Pero antes de decir algo, a rima le sonó el estomago haciendo reír a los hermanos

Nagihiko: runi-chan ¿puedes traerle algo de comer a rima-chan?

Runi asintió con gusto y salió a buscar la comida

Rima: tienes una hermanita muy linda

Nagihiko: jeje ^^U

Luego de que Runi les trajera algo de comer, aún seguía lloviendo a cantaros, por lo que Rima tuvo que quedarse en la casa de los fujisaki, más tiempo del que esperaba.

Se sentó en la terraza mientras miraba muy aburrida la lluvia. Cuando la mamá de nagihiko se dio cuenta de esto, decidió remediarlo

Mama de nagi: Neeh Rima-chan, voy a sus lecciones de danza a Runi ¿nos quieres acompañar?

Rima iba a negarse, pero noto los ojos asesinos de la mamá de nagi así que en poco tiempo ya le habían obligado a ponerse un elegante kimono rosa floreado y a peinarse con una cola de caballo don 2 mechones ondulados a los lados. Se veía realmente bonita

Mama de nagi: ¡Rima-chan, te vez tan linda!

Rima: ¡¿en verdad?! ¡Es un kimono muy bonito!

La mama de Nagi y Rima ya se llevaban como hermanas y presumían juntas de todo

Runi: ¡ya estoy lista!

Dijo entrando al cuarto con un pequeño kimono verde decorado con peces

La mama de nagi empezó a enseñarle a Rima como moverse cuando en ese momento entro Nagihiko, pero ella no lo noto

Nagihiko quedo completamente absorto por la danza de Rima, bailaba con tanta profesionalidad y elegancia que parecía que llevara años practicando, CASI lo superaba cuando el mismo lo hacía… CASI

Nagihiko: ¡bravo! _dijo aplaudiendo_ pareces una experta Rima–chan

Rima casi se cae de espaldas cuando se dio cuenta de que nagihiko estaba detrás de ella

Rima: ¿d–desde c–cu–cuando estas ahí?

Nagihiko: hace un rato

Rima: ¡¿Qué?!

Runi: ¡onee–chan estuviste fantástica!

Rima: ¿onee–chan? ·/////·

Afuera el auto de los padres de Rima se escuchó parquear y llamar por ella

Nagi la acompaño a la entrada con una sonrisa, pero realmente el no quería que ella se fuera, quería pasar mas tiempo con ella y disfrutar un poco mas de su "primer paso"

Nagihiko: Rima-chan ¿te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones mañana?

Rima: hum…

Pero Nagi tomo su mano y puso cara de perrito

Nagihiko: por favor…

Rima: bueno, bueno, nos vemos mañana

Y en cuanto nagihiko cerró la puerta Rima se fue saltando de la felicidad hacia el auto mientras Nagihiko caminaba hacía su cuarto pensando "es hora de planear el segundo paso"

* * *

**me quedo algo cortito pero bueno, asi son las cosas ^^U**

**espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda porfavor haganmelo saber**

**si les gusto, si lo odiaron o si no les intereso, pongan reviews que me inspiran para continuar =D **

**byee  
**


	3. Gris Ceniza

**Gris ceniza**

Era de mañana muy temprano y Amu se dirigía a la escuela con sus shugo charas mirando el cielo, el cual estaba lleno de nubes grises

-me pregunto si lloverá…- dijo suu

-claro que lloverá y por mucho tiempo- respondió Amu subiendo la colina para llegar a la escuela, cuando de pronto identificaron a alguien familiar

-¿Ikuto?- dijeron todas

-io, princesa- dijo ikuto acercándose

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Dijo Amu

-tengo que hablarte de algo después de la escuela, por favor… necesito decirte algo muy importante- Dijo con una cara solitaria y triste, lo que preocupo mucho a Amu, así que ella acepto y siguió su camino, pero la hora de salida recordó que había una reunión en el royal garden

-tadase-kun, tadase-kun-

-¿Qué sucede Amu-chan?-

-se que la reunión acaba empezar pero tengo algo importante que hacer ¿puedo irme solo por hoy?-

-claro que puedes ^^ pero necesito 2 personas aquí ¿podrías esperar hasta que souma-kun llegue?-

-¿Qué paso con Rima-chan?- preguntó Nagihiko entrando en la conversación

-hoy era su turno de limpiar el salón de clases- respondió Tadase, quien de inmediato noto que Nagihiko se puso pensativo -¿Por qué, ocurre algo?-

-No, es solo que pronto va a llover y ella estará ahí sola- Dijo Nagi

- oh, recuerdo que Rima no trajo paraguas- Dijo Amu preocupada

-Fujisaki-kun ¿te molestaría ir por Rima luego? Tú tienes el paraguas más grande-

-lo haría aunque no me lo pidieras- respondió Nagi con una sonrisa picara

-supongo que tendremos que posponer la reunión para mañana-

-bien-dijo Amu y se fue inmediatamente a buscar a Ikuto, encontrándolo en la entrada principal de la escuela

-llegas tarde princesa-

-agradece que vine- Dijo Amu haciéndose la difícil, pero Ikuto tomo su mana y la llevo corriendo bajo el techo de una tienda pues había empezado a llover

Desde ese lugar se veía la casa de Ikuto y ambos se quedaron callados un rato viendo la lluvia caer

-¿y bien?- Dijo amu

-heee… te lo tomas todo muy enserio- Dijo sonriendo

- te veías serio- Respondió, pero él solo sonrió y continuaron viendo la lluvia que envés de parar empeoraba cada vez más y el cielo lucia cada vez mas oscuro

Amu se dio cuenta de que tal vez estarían ahí todo la tarde e Ikuto también lo noto

-Vamos a mi casa- Dijo mientras hacia señas de salir

- pero podríamos resfriarnos con tanta lluvia-

-¿Quién hablo de mojarnos?-

Ikuto comenzó a escalar la rejilla alta de un callejón y se subió con agilidad y equilibrio sobre ella

- ¿a-acaso c-crees que y-yo puedo hacer e-eso?- dijo Amu asustada

Ikuto se agacho y le extendió una mano

-vas a estar bien- dijo con mucha seguridad y una cara encantadora

-de acuerdo ¬////¬- ella extendió la mano y alcanzó la del chico. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en sus brazos sobre la barandilla de una reja a 5 metros del suelo. Lo que hizo que entrara en pánico

-sueltameeeee!!!! Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!! Suéltame!! Suéltame! Aaaah!... ¿ara?-dijo cuando sintió y ikuto se detuvo

- ya puedes abrir los ojos- Dijo Ikuto tranquilo

Cuando Amu abrió los ojos estaba frente la casa de ikuto sin una gota de lluvia

El abrió la puerta indicándole a Amu que entrara

-pe… pero que tal si hay alguien y malinterpreta la situación ¬///¬-

El negó con la cabeza y entraron. Se sentaron en la sala y luego Ikuto se fue a la cocina

Cuando regreso puso en la mesa de la sala un plato con sardinas, a lo que Amu se queda callada

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… ….… je… jeje…jaja, jajajajaja, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! XD ERES COMO UN NEKO!!! -

-¬¬- sardinas, era lo único que ikuto sabia preparar

-jaja… y ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? Y no digas que nada porque se que hay algo-

-¿quieres saber?- Dijo sonriendo seductoramente acercando su cara a la de ella

-Por favor… no quiero que bromees esta vez, si no quieres decírmelo solo dime que no quieres – Dijo Amu medio enfadada

Ikuto puso una cara seria y toco la mano de amu, lo que hizo que ella sonrojara un poco

-¿puedo besarte?-

Amu se sorprendió mucho ante la pregunta y se puso muy roja

-¿p-porque quieres besarme?- Dijo sin negarle la petición

-porque te amo, pero olvídalo… ya no voy a esperar más-

Ikuto tomo a Amu de la cintura y besó sus labios sin dudarlo un segundo, a lo que Amu levanto su mano lista para darle una cachetada pero una fuerza extraña la detuvo y la dejo en una especie de trance… estaba feliz

El beso se extendió y acabaron en el piso

Cuando Ikuto aparto su cara, oyeron algo desde la puerta

-ikuto… - Dijo Utau con lagrimas en los ojos -¿porque nos haces esto?- dijo Utau para luego salir corriendo por la puerta

-¡Utau!- trató de retenerla Amu pero Ikuto la detuvo

-ya volverá, no lleva dinero encima y no ha comido en todo el día, volverá cuando tenga hambre-

-¡aun así! Y ¿a que se refería ella con que porque les hacías eso?-

Ikuto se quedó en silencio y observo la cara de Amu un momento

-… la familia quiere que Utau y yo nos mudemos a Australia con ellos para empezar de nuevo, se llego a la conclusión de que era la única manera, pero yo me negué a participar en eso y Utau piensa que es porque tú estas aquí- Amu se sonrojó, pero su cara enojada no cambió -bueno… puede que sea cierto- dijo ikuto

-de… deberías hacer lo que es mejor para tu familia-

-no es solo por eso, se que muy bien que esto es una trampa y no voy a dejar que Utau y yo caigamos en ella, ya se lo había explicado, pero sus celos no la dejan ver lo que está justo enfrente de ella- ikuto se levanto, cogió un paraguas que estaba junto a la puerta y dijo en voz baja –honestamente… ella ya debería entender lo mucho que me preocupo por ella-

-ikuto…- dijo Amu

-vayamos a buscarla, apuesto a que se morirá de hambre si no la encontramos-

-s- ¡si! ^^-

Los dos fueron al parque donde probablemente estaría Utau pero no había nadie en ese lugar, y la lluvia seguía incesante

Pasaron mucho tiempo caminado y al final decidieron regresar a ver si Utau había vuelto cuando Amu se dio cuenta de la mano de Ikuto que estaba muy cerca de ella

-I… ikuto… a-acerca del beso…- Dijo Amu

-ah… puedes olvidarte de eso si lo deseas-

Amu bajo la mirada mas triste de lo que habría pensado al escuchar esas palabras

-pero…- Dijo ikuto cortando el silencio que se había formado –de ninguna manera yo me olvidare de eso-

Amu sonrió un poco sonrojada y tomó la mano de ikuto que estaba junto a ella con ambas manos, haciendo que ikuto se sorprendiera

-neko hentai- le dijo Amu sonriéndole con una cara muy linda

-princesa- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Pero por un segundo Ikuto desvió la mirada y se encontró con la de Utau, varios metros lejos de el, corriendo detrás de un chico con cabello naranja y ojos verdes… al principio solo se siguieron con la mirada tratando de pensar en lo que estaba viendo el otro. El sostenido la mano de Amu bajo un paraguas y ella corriendo un poco de detrás de un chico bajo otro paraguas. Pero cuando ya ella se alejaba ikuto le dedico una sonrisa muy especial que decía muchas cosas entre ellas "espero que ese tipo no sea un idiota o lo golpearé" y ella le respondió con otra sonrisa "supongo que tendré que disculparme" pero debido a haber desviado la vista se calló ikuto iba a ver si no se había echo daño pero al ver al chico naranja corriendo a ayudarla se detuvo y siguió caminando en dirección contraria… todo eso en menos de 8 segundos

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó Amu incrédula

-nada de lo que debas preocuparte… ¿regresamos a casa?-

- bien ^^-

Y regresaron caminando bajo el paraguas juntos los dos, tomados de la mano mirando el cielo que estaba gris… como la ceniza


End file.
